Coming Back To You
by FelineMichelle
Summary: Julietta remembers a promise she made to Tugger when they were kittens. What happens when she keeps that promise and finds out he's changed drastically? Will Tugger remember her, or will her secret kill her before he finds out who she is? Review please!


**Author's Note: I DO NOT own Cats: The Musical or any of the Cats characters. Though I wish I owned the Tugger....-cough- Anywho, Julietta is the only cat I own. By the way, if you're wondering what exactly Julietta looks like, visit my deviantArt, which is FelineMichelle. My featured deviation is a drawing of Julietta. That is all. [= Please read&review the story!**

_The two young felines sat side by side, hidden in the shadow of the stairwell. Their eyes were round as they stared up at the skyscraper. One of the kittens turned to the other and smiled happily, prodding his companion with one paw. "Hey, Julietta, whatcha dreamin' of today?" _

_The other kitten was brought from her imagination back into reality. She jumped when her friend spoke to her, hitting her head softly on the bottom of the stair. Her dark scarlet ears went back against her head as she sighed. "Just rememberin', Tug. All the times we spent together, an' all…" Though a grin was plastered on her face, her voice was filled with sorrow._

"_What's wrong, Julietta? Don't give me that look, girl…you know that I know you well 'nough to know somethin's botherin' you." Tugger, the small orange tom, scooted closer to the now mourning Julietta. The sunset-orange and scarlet queen looked at him, her violet eyes glittering with sadness._

"_Remember how I said that my owners were gone all the time, Tug?" A nod answered her as she continued. "Turns out they were lookin' at houses. Tug, we're moving away from the city tomorrow." _

_Tugger hopped to his paws, keeping close to the chilly ground. "What? You can't be leaving, Julietta…you just can't. What would I do without you?"_

_Julietta looked down at her hand-like paws. "I am leaving, Tugger. But when I'm grown up, I'll find my way back here! I swear I will, Tug."_

_The tom placed one paw on Julietta's shoulder blade. "I promise that I'll be here waiting, then. When you come back, Julietta, I'll take you to the Jellicle Ball. I swear by Heaviside that I will, or I'm not a Jellicle cat!"_

_Julietta's eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. "You really mean that, Tug? Even though I'm not a Jellicle cat?"_

_He nodded and leaned to whisper in Julietta's ear. "Promise me one thing, Julietta. Don't let time change who you are."_

_She carefully rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered in reply. "I promise, Tug, as long as you don't change either."_

_Tugger moved his head so he could look her in the eye. "I promise, Julietta. I won't ever change."_

I sleepily opened my eyes while letting out a wide yawn. It was the fifth night in a row that memory had replayed itself as a dream. Gradually I brought myself to my feet, stretching my sore muscles. It had been another chilly night in my old neighborhood. The morning was cold as well, but the frost barely penetrated through my thick winter coat. Besides, the weather was about the last thing on my mind at the moment.

I was thinking of my dream, which was just a memory in disguise. That moment of my past was still clear in my mind. The warm sidewalk under my paws, sitting in the shadow of the stairs, telling my closest friend I was leaving him…though that had happened when I was just a kit, I still remembered each detail with alarming clarity.

While I sat in the alley a pang of sadness attacked my heart. It had been about a week since my humans passed on, leaving me alone and homeless. However, I also realized it seemed like ages since I had seen Tugger. You see, we basically grew up together. We met on the streets as kits and became fast friends. Though it sounds a bit obsessive, I even remember the first thing he said to me.

As soon as he saw me Tugger told me I was an ugly scrap of fur. He didn't say it in a mean way; he was just stating the truth. I really was a hideous little brat back then. My fur fades from sunset orange to dark red, and it's accompanied by various snow-white leopard spots. When I was younger my coat seemed very crowded by colors and spots.

My appearance isn't that important, though. What really matters is the story I am telling you. See, Tugger and I came to be amazingly close friends, friends who could tell each other almost anything. He would sit and describe to me his life as a cat with humans and as a Jellicle cat. I was definitely no Jellicle cat, but it sounded wondrous to be apart of that feline community.

I sat in the alley for awhile, pondering why my last memory of Tugger kept repeating itself. It seemed to take ages, but eventually I came to a conclusion. Someone or something had to be telling me it was time to keep my promise to return to the city. A small voice in the back of my mind told me that Tugger probably wouldn't remember me; if he did, it was likely that he wouldn't care about a promise he had made as a kitten.

My head shook violently as I tried to shut the voice up. Jumping to my paws, I let out a brave meow. I left the alley marching to a silent beat. Tugger, your old friend Julietta is finally on her way!


End file.
